Sala de Massagem
by amcr
Summary: "Isso é um problema, saciar uma mulher deve ser o dever de todo homem que honra o que tem no meio das pernas. – falou tão calmamente que eu nem notei suas mãos descendo um pouco mais que o necessário, seu toque me fazendo arrepiar mais ainda."


**N/A: Olá novamente? Tudo certo? Espero que sim.**

**Então, eu estava assistindo a um filme pornô esses dias e pensei "porque não?", era a cena de uma mulher sendo massageada por um homem e depois.. Bem, depois "créu". Aff, eu sei, isso foi terrível! HAHAH**

**Mas leiam primeiro e nos vemos no rodapé, ok?**

**Boa leitura.**

* * *

Estresse me define nesse momento, como podem acontecer tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo? É quase impossível raciocinar, sério.

Se não bastassem os trabalhos da faculdade, as reuniões até altas horas para o fechamento das matérias na redação e um ex-namorado me dando nos nervos.

- Bella, porque você terminou com o Mike? – perguntou Charlie, todo surpreso por eu ter dado um chute na bunda daquele Zé Mané do meu ex-namorado.

- Ele é um otário, cretino, cachorro, um grandessíssimo filho de uma pu..

- Não acho que a mãe do Mike tenha alguma coisa a ver com essa história, Bells. – interrompeu meu pai, antes que eu ofendesse a pessoa errada.

- Ok, desculpe. Não pretendia me demorar nos insultos. Ele não presta pai, não pode ver um rabo de saia que sai correndo atrás. Que eu saiba não achei minha v...

- ISABELLA? – gritou meu pai quando suspeitou em como acabaria o meu desabafo.

- Ai meu Deus, desculpe novamente. Eu não pretendia, é que me escapa. Foi mal, pai.

- Tudo bem, te compreendo. Também não quero você envolvida com um rapaz assim. Mas como chefe de policia, eu podia dar um tiro no meio das pernas dele sem querer.

- Não vale a pena, pai. Mas valeu, eu te amo. – falei enquanto ficava na ponta dos pés para lhe dar um beijo no rosto.

- Eu também, Bells. Esses homens são uns filhos da puta!

- Charlie! – falei enquanto caíamos na gargalhada. – O quê? Eu posso, sou seu pai.

Conversar com o meu pai era sempre a parte mais fácil, mas eu não quero nem saber quando eu tiver que contar para a minha mãe. Renée tinha um péssimo hábito de fazer drama com tudo, era capaz até de passar mal, eu não duvidava disso. Mas que culpa tenho eu se arranjei um namorado que não vale o ar que respira?

Mike e eu estávamos juntos há uns seis meses, no começo foram só flores e eu te amo para cá e lá. Esse mar de rosas não durou muito, seu instinto de ser cafajeste ficou bem visível quando ele conheceu sua nova vizinha, a garota poderia ser comparada a barbie, era loira, alta, peituda e sem cérebro. Devia haver muita concentração de oxigênio naquela cabecinha bem penteada dela.

Sabe aquela vontade de curtir a vida? De mandar todos os problemas à merda? Eu precisava, mais do que isso, eu necessitava de um tempo de tudo, relaxar corpo e alma e eu sabia exatamente o que faria e não estaria sozinha nessa.

- Alice, o que você vai fazer hoje? – Alice era minha amiga à tempos, conhecia mais a mim do que eu mesma e era uma porra louca, com o perdão da palavra.

- Que eu saiba nada, aonde vamos? – sabe aquele tipo de amiga que não está nem aí para nada, mas topa qualquer coisa? Bem, Ali é assim e eu amava isso nela.

- Abriu uma casa de massagem lá no centro e eu estou precisando relaxar urgentemente, o que acha? – perguntei já sabendo da resposta.

- Acho que você precisa é fazer sexo, eu tenho um primo que é um tesão de homem, de tão grande que até parece um armário...

- Ali, até concordo sobre a primeira parte, mas não, obrigado. Quero ser massageada..

- Tenho certeza de que o Getro sabe usar as mãos para massagear também, ele tem umas mã...

- Getro, Alice? Que porra de nome é esse? – perguntei enquanto caia na gargalhada, convenhamos, o nome era horrível.

- Vá se fuder, Bella. – disse Alice ultrajada, mas rindo ao mesmo tempo. – Parece que é nome de um tatatatatatataataravô importante da família, e outra, você não vai dar...

- Não vou dar nada, Alice. Quero massagem e quero já. Passo aí em 10 minutos, ok?

- Ok, mas com que roupa eu vou?

- Nua com a mão no bolso, tchau. – desliguei antes que ela me mandasse à merda.

Peguei minha bolsa em cima da cama, verificando se as chaves do meu carro estavam dentro daquela zona e desci as escadas. Charlie já havia saído para o seu segundo turno na delegacia e minha mãe deveria me ligar só à noite, tinha uma tarde inteira de sábado à minha espera e eu iria aproveitar. Passei para pegar Alice e fomos até o centro de Forks, eu estava estressada, magoada e queria relaxar.

- Essa é a palavra do dia. – disse cortando o silêncio dentro do carro. – Relaxar, nada mais.

- Tantas formas de se relaxar e você querendo que uma mulher fique te passando a mão. - disse fazendo um estalido com a língua.

- Pare de palhaçada. Qual é, Alice? Vai ser legal e a sua amiga aqui precisa disso.

- Ok, fazer o quê, né?

Vinte minutos depois eu estacionava em frente à casa de massagem, parecia um lugar apropriado. Parecia uma casa normal, se não fosse pelo letreiro na fachada. Entramos e fomos direto ao que parecia uma recepção.

- Olá, gostaríamos de uma hora? – era hora que se falava? Não fazia ideia.

- Tenho uma desistência daqui a quinze minutos, vocês podem esperar? – disse a secretária toda sorridente, o que me deixou meio nervosa e com vontade de rir, ela tinha muito dente para pouca boca.

- Sem problema, esperamos.- respondi tentando soar normal e educada.

Cinco minutos depois de sentarmos, Alice recebe uma chamada e me diz na maior cara de pau que não poderia ficar, que eu a compreendesse e não ficasse brava com ela.

- Como assim você não pode ficar aqui comigo? – falei cruzando os braços.

- Bella da minha vida, Jasper me ligou e quer me ver. Eu volto assim que a sua massagem terminar, por favooooooor? – Ali fez aquela carinha do gato de botas e eu não consegui dizer não a ela, como sempre.

- Vai, mas se você não estiver aqui quando eu terminar o meu tempo, você não precisa mais nem voltar, combinado?

- Combinado. – falou e saiu saltitante. Jasper e Alice tinham um rolo mal resolvido há tempos e pareciam gostar de viver dessa forma, um dia se amando e outro querendo se matar.

- Isabela Swan? – chamou uma moça.

- Sou eu. – respondi indo sem sua direção.

- Por aqui. – a moça que tinha o nome Jéssica bordado no bolso do jaleco, me levou até uma pequena sala, onde certamente eu iria ser atendida por uma massagista. – Você pode abrir aquela porta, é um banheiro no qual poderá se trocar. É necessário que você esteja deitada de costas na maca e se cubra com o lençol até um pouco acima das nádegas, ok?

- Tudo bem. – falei enquanto sentia minhas bochechas esquentarem. Vergonha de ficar nua em cima de uma maca a essa altura do campeonato? Respirei fundo e me dirigi até o banheiro, lá retirei minhas roupas e coloquei em cima de uma bancada de mármore, estava muito quente o ambiente e mesmo nua, não senti frio algum. Abri a porta do banheiro e me deitei de bruços na maca, tentando me cobrir sem cair de cara no chão.

- Agora é só esperar. – disse a mim mesma com a intenção de relaxar e aproveitar o máximo que eu pudesse.

Ouvi um "clack" na porta e sabia que tinha alguém ali.

- Olá, meu nome é Edward, sou o massagista e hoje cuidarei de você. – disse num tom calmo enquanto se aproximava de onde eu estava deitada. – Qual é o seu nome?

- Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella. – respondi tentando manter minha voz neutra, mas podia sentir meu coração batendo mais forte e meu rosto aquecer mais que o normal. Ainda bem que eu estou de bruços, pensei.

- Então Bella, eu começarei com uma massagem nas suas costas com óleos e gostaria de saber se você tem algum problema com incensos. – Edward falava enquanto eu podia ver seus pés indo de um lado para o outro, preparando óleos, como pude perceber pelo cheiro amadeirado que senti no ambiente.

- Nenhum, eu acho.

O que posso contar, é que Edward tinha mãos deliciosas que ia relaxando meus músculos das costas, do pescoço. O que estava me deixando ansiosa era o silêncio na sala, se duvidar, poderia até ouvir o incenso queimando aos poucos. Tentei puxar assunto, já que ele se reservada ao trabalho de relaxar minhas costas e depois da primeira pergunta como, "Você é de Forks? Nunca te vi por aqui.", o papo se desenrolou e ele me explicou que não podia puxar conversa, a menos que o cliente queira, o que eu respondi com um "Não vejo problemas em conversar e receber massagem ao mesmo tempo.". Conversamos sobre o tempo sempre chuvoso de Forks, sobre sua formação em massagem e acupuntura, sobre o meu estágio no jornal da cidade, sobre nossas preferências gastronômicas, conversamos sobre tudo na verdade, mas houve um momento em que as coisas começaram a ficar bem interessantes.

- Você tem namorado, Bella? – Edward me perguntou enquanto uma de suas mãos fazia pressão sobre a minha coluna, me fazendo arrepiar.

- Não mais e você? – eu sei, eu me atirei em cima dele, mas as palavras saíram sem controle.

- Eu também não tenho, porque você terminou? – eu podia até ser atirada, mas e ele? Duvido muito que dar conselhos amorosos ou ouvir problemas faça parte do seu trabalho como massagista.

- Ele não prestava, não era homem o bastante. – quando escutei minhas próprias palavras, sabia que elas poderiam ser entendidas de outra maneira, acho que aquele incenso estava batizado. Eu estava me atirando e conversando sobre a minha vida com alguém que eu nunca vira na vida e o pior, eu estava adorando cada segundo. O que há de errado em falar o que quer sem reservas, mesmo ele sendo um estranho do qual só conheço o sapato que esta usando no momento? Suas mãos deslizavam pelas minhas costas, chegavam até a base do meu bumbum e isso estava me deixando meio vulnerável naquele momento. Meu único medo era estar me abrindo ou me atirando, como você achar melhor, e quando eu mudasse de posição levar um baita susto com o que eu visse, pelo menos sua voz e mãos pareciam pertencer a alguém muito interessante.

Deus, que ele seja gato. – pensei comigo.

- Isso é um problema, saciar uma mulher deve ser o dever de todo homem que honra o que tem no meio das pernas. – falou tão calmamente que eu nem notei suas mãos descendo um pouco mais que o necessário, seu toque me fazendo arrepiar mais ainda.

Estávamos nesse vai e vem já há uns vinte minutos, e eu tinha apenas mais quinze ou vinte a mais para poder cortar suas e minhas investidas ou jogar tudo para o alto de uma vez. E a minha intenção era fazer com que suas mãos me tocassem em outros lugares e eu faria isso, apenas rezando por dentro para que Edward fosse tão bonito quanto minha mente o imaginava. Mas aí estava o problema, como eu ia me insinuar para ele? Não sou boa nessa porra de sedução.

- Você pode se virar, Bella? – perguntou se afastando da maca.

Eu tinha que aproveitar essa oportunidade. Ao mudar de posição eu pude vê-lo, e ele era lindo, nem parecia massagista, ele merecia estar desfilando ou estar na minha cama me satisfazendo como mulher, senti uma secura na boca, um alvoroço no estômago, uma quentura nas partes baixas. Tentei não demonstrar meu nervosismo quando o fitei, seus olhos correram meu corpo e depois retornaram aos meus olhos e naquele momento eu sabia, ele também queria ir além.

Deixei o lençol cair e o vi contemplar meu corpo nu em sua frente, ele passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo nervosamente e eu tinha uma leve impressão de que ele havia esquecido que estava com óleo nas mãos. Deitei-me sem o lençol sobre a maca e fechei os olhos, rezando internamente que ele entendesse minhas próximas palavras.

- Saciar uma mulher deve ser o dever de todo homem que honra o que tem no meio das pernas. – repeti o que ele havia me dito minutos atrás e esperei pela sua resposta.

- Você tem certeza disso, Bella? – perguntou-me com a boca colada ao meu ouvido, me fazendo morder o lábio inferior e sentir um arrepio correndo pelo meu corpo.

- Absoluta e não temos muito tempo. – tentei manter meu tom de voz calmo, respirando lentamente. Enquanto meu coração parecia a bateria de alguma escola de samba.

Ouvi a porta sendo trancada e barulho de roupas sendo jogadas no chão. Ele era rápido e eu gostei disso.

- Feche os olhos. – ordenou-me e pousou sua mão sobre a minha barriga.

Edward parecia não se preocupar com o tempo mínimo que tínhamos, pois suas mãos acariciavam minha barriga, cintura e subiam sem tocar em meus seios, parando em meu pescoço. Senti seus lábios roçarem de leve os meus e depois descer traçando um caminho de beijos, arqueei meu corpo em resposta quando a sua língua entrou em contado com o bico do meu seio esquerdo, enquanto com as mãos massageava o direito. Eu sabia que deveria manter meus gemidos inaudíveis, mas era quase impossível se manter muda enquanto seu seio esta sendo abocanhado. Depois de dar atenção aos meus seios, Edward desceu beijando minha barriga, passando as mãos pelas minhas coxas e as abrindo para ter mais acesso.

- Abra os olhos, Bella. – pediu-me de forma urgente. – Quero que você me veja te saciando. Você quer isso? – perguntou enquanto uma de suas mãos estava espalmada em cima do meu sexo.

- Quero. – falei sussurrando enquanto o encarava.

- E isso? – senti seu polegar tocando o meu clitóris. – Você quer?

- Aham. – meu dicionário estava ficando escasso a aquela altura.

- O que mais você quer, Bella? – me perguntava ainda com o polegar massageando meu clitóris de leve.

- Você, eu quero você. – falei tão baixo que o temi não tivesse ouvido.

Que bobagem a minha.

Edward começou a beijar a parte interna das minhas coxas, e eu sabia o que vinha a seguir e estava comprimindo os lábios para não gemer alto. Seus beijos desceram até o meu sexo e sem demora introduziu sua língua, fazendo um vai e vem com a língua sobre o meu clitóris, chupava, mordiscava e voltava a dar lambidinhas. Minhas mãos que antes estavam sobre a minha boca, me detendo para não gemer, foi em direção aos seus cabelos, eu queria tocá-lo, eu queria provar a sua boca com o meu gosto. Senti como se o meu corpo inteiro estivesse encolhendo e depois se expandindo, eu havia gozado. Não havia melhor maneira de desestressar. Levante meu corpo até ficar sentada na beirada e o puxei para beijá-lo, naquela altura eu nem ligava mais se era ou não estranho, eu queria ir mais além. Sua língua procurava pela minha e ia me descobrindo, eu podia sentir meu gosto em sua boca e imaginei como seria ter ele dentro de mim. Era tudo tão intenso, tão voraz, que eu não pude controlar minhas palavras, ainda mais quando sentia sua ereção roçando meu sexo ainda pulsando, através da única peça de roupa que ele estava usando, uma cueca box branca. Seus braços eram torneados, não musculosos demais, sua barriga era lisa e sem pelos o que me deixou com água na boca só de pensar em beijá-la.

- Quero você... Quero você dentro de mim, Edward. Agora. – minha voz parecia anestesiada, calma, quase um sussurro.

- Não poderei demorar, não serei carinhoso, Bella. – avisou-me me olhando nos olhos.

- Eu quero que você me foda, Edward. Não quero prolongar nada. – transmiti toda a minha vontade

- Estou sem camisinha, mas aviso que para trabalhar aqui passei por um exame rigoroso de saúde e estou limpo. Mas se mesmo assim você não quiser arris... – Não consegui esperar até ele terminar de falar o que quer que estivesse falando, peguei sua ereção em minha mão e o acariciei, sentindo uma súbita vontade de sentir seu gosto, sua textura. O posicionei na entrada do meu sexo e esperei que com isso ele parasse de falar e agisse.

Edward colou sua boca na minha num beijo faminto e foi deslizando seu membro e me preenchendo aos poucos, gemi em sua boca, enquanto suas mãos me puxavam mais para a beirada da maca. Coloquei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço, o sentindo saindo e entrando em mim com força, com vontade.

- Estou perto. – sussurrei em seu ouvido e com isso suas estocadas se tornaram mais rápidas, me fazendo perder o raciocínio, a noção de espaço e tempo. Mordi seu ombro quando cheguei ao meu segundo orgasmo em menos de vinte minutos, sentindo meu corpo relaxar, logo depois senti seu corpo rígido e Edward havia gozado. Ele se retirou de dentro de mim e foi até o banheiro, voltando de lá com uma toalha e começou a me limpar, o único problema era que meu sexo ainda estava sensível demais e toda vez que ele passava o tecido atoalhado eu gemia baixinho.

- Obrigado. – disse a ele depois que estávamos os dois vestidos.

- Obrigado pelo que exatamente? – me perguntou enquanto acariciava meu rosto e se inclinava para me beijar.

- Obrigado pela... Obrigado pela massagem. – agradeci com um sorriso bobo.

- De nada, mas foi um prazer todo meu. – disse enquanto se afastava e sorria.

Concluí que aquele homem não era real, porque além de lindo, gostoso, foder muito bem, ele ainda tinha aquele tipo de sorriso que te dá vontade de nunca mais parar de admirar. Eu atrás de uma boa massagem, e o que eu acabei ganhando em troca disso foi dois orgasmos poderosos. Não poderia haver troca melhor, não havia um músculo sequer do meu corpo que estivesse tensionado, Edward havia dado um jeito só seu em meu estresse acumulado.

- Duvido muito. – retruquei e o beijei mais uma vez, com uma vontade que nem eu mesma sabia que sentia, sua língua pediu passagem pela minha boca, suas mãos escorregando pela lateral do meu corpo se posicionando em minha bunda e apertando logo em seguida. Afastei-me meio sem ar, meio tonta e excitada. – Melhor eu ir embora, caso contrário não respondo por mim, Edward. – Quando estava quase na porta, senti mãos me puxando e seus lábios colados em meu ouvido.

- Eu atendo em domicílio, sabia? – sussurrou em meu ouvido e senti sua mão deslizar para o bolso traseiro do meu jeans, depositando ali um pedaço de papel.

- Sinto que vou precisar de seus serviços em breve. – falei me virando para encará-lo. – Muito em breve.

Uma semana havia se passado, não havia comentado com ninguém sobre o ocorrido, nem com Alice, mas eu não conseguia tirar Edward da cabeça e não conseguia parar de lembrar a nossa transa na sala de massagem. Abri a gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira e retirei de lá o pedaço de papel que ele havia colocado no bolso da minha calça, nele estava escrito a mão, não só o seu número de celular, mas também algo que me lembrou novamente como era tê-lo dentro de mim.

"Caso você precise de uma massagem, atendo 24 horas. Edward."

Peguei o telefone e disquei o número do bilhete, com o coração aos pulos dentro do peito.

Dois bips, três bips. Ele deve estar trabalhando a essa, pensei.

- Alô? – era a voz dele do outro lado da linha.

- Estou precisando de uma massagem sua...

* * *

**N/A: E daí? O que acharam? Seja boazinha comigo e deixe uma review me contando tudo, por favor? *olhar de cachorro jogado na br***

**Até a próxima!**


End file.
